shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Training Session: Dirt always makes it better
Participants Grey Shirogane Dainatsu Gake 'Rex Kamizuru 'temporary jounin NPC. Role-Play Log Andikins: {GS}Time for a new story audience! And with a new character to boot! No this is not a different story, just another character within the same story! Don't look that way, you just make fools of yourselves, this is just Grey Shirogane's story in Iwagakure. Grey Shirogane is another unique shinobi in the world, he comes from a clan capable of putting their chakra straight into puppets, but he preferred to use just wire to manipulate as a weapon itself and into shields mostly right now. Later he will learn more and become a wonderful ninja, but for now, let's learn about his genin years and one of the first jutsu he learned, Sickle Weasel. Grey was a genin in Iwagakure, blessed with natural teal hair and hazel eyes with a light pink hue undertone to them. He was already awake and ready, getting changed into his ninja tabi, black cloth pants and a pouch for his eight kunai and another for his sixteen shuriken on his back. He put on a white and teal tshirt with a pair of grey detached baggy sleeves. A headband with the Iwa symbol on it adorned his forehead underneath his teal hair. Lastly, he grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves with spools on the top, steel microfilament wire strung throuh them at the section closer to the wrist and out five different ports closer to the metal finger coverings that he wore, though there was no string strung through them as of yet. In between the two pouches was a spool of the microfilament wire that completed his weapon, Kagidzume. Grey had been instructed to meet a Rex Kamizuru at the outskirts of the village to learn the Sickle Weasel jutsu. Before leaving his house, he borrowed to small single hand fans from his mother to practice the jutsu with and possibly learn to make weapons out of later. So Grey was getting out onto the streets from his home, making his way to the designated location by climbing through the mined out walkways within the faces of the mountain landscape of Iwagakure. When he arrived there, there was already someone waiting there, he walked up to the figure and asked, because he was dressed just like an Iwa-nin was so there was no reason to be suspicious or worry, "Hey there, are you Rex Kamizuru? I'm Grey, Grey Shirogane." {GS} Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dainatsu was chowing down on a nice steaming bowel of chikara udon that his mother made. " Mhmm! This is great momma!" His mother replied with a warm smile and a ' I'm glad you like it dear.' Dai ate a bit faster than usual. He was in a bit of a hurry to go out and find someone to train with. He thought about how eager he was to being assigned a jounin leader to train with. That eagerness was something he shared with his father, or at least that's what momma would tell him. Just as he finished the last slurp of the hot broth, a familiar sound struck his ear. It was a falcon! He's olive colored eyes opened wide like a gate. "MMMMM!" He blurted out somewhat slamming the bowl on the rounded granite table. 'Dainatsu!' His momma called as he pounced out his seat, racing towards the door. He kicked the door open, "Cha!" he yelled glancing around in the sky for where the falcon was. It was no luck. He didn't see anything. Had his ear been deciving him? Damn you ears! He thought to himself. "Heh..." he groaned a bit, rubbing the back of his wild mullet like hair. Suddenly, the letter the falcon had dropped off slide off the roof of their home, falling ontop of the boys pale face. "Hey!" He yelled, taking the letter off. He quickly ripped the top off, reading the context while his mother joined him. It stated that he would be meeting a Rex Kamizuru my the village outskirts for training in the Rock Clone Jutsu. He quickly spun on the heels of his wooden getas give his mother a tight hug. " Duty calls momma." With a slight wave, he began to travel through the village in a bit of a hurry. He had get there fast! Luckily, he was already garbed in his normal ninja gear. His brown tank top with matching scarf, red pants with one the left leg rolled up to just below his knee, bronze armored gloves that had the Iwagakure symbol engraved in them, and his trust tool pouches that were snuggled at his hips. He also wore his Iwa Forehead Protector. He wouldn't dare be caught alive without that forehead protector, it was the symbol of what he vows to protect. As he rounds a few more corners, he arrives at the straight away towards the outskirts, where he sees two people, a kid around his age and an adult guy. "Yooo! Time to train it up!" ☀ Keruberosu: |Rex| -Rex Kamizuru was the name of the man his clothing completely jet black and he was surely the wild card compared to all of the ninja that usually hung out in Iwagakure he had an affinity for mainly Earth and Lightning release, But wind was just under his nose he knew moderate level jutsu but he would surely have his work cut out for him today. While within the local tavern about 1 hour before proceeding of both Grey’s and Dainatsu’s entrance. Rex was simply sitting down on one of the plentiful wooden chairs within the establishment he grew a infatuation with the lovely bartender who ran this place with who old man who everyone knew. Everyone would yell out “Old man Tsuchiiiiiiiii” Every time he was seen entering the place, his reputation definitely proceeded him he was a modeled war hero back in the time when Naruto was alive he was one of the many men who helped contain the ten tails and eventually see the allied shinobi forces to victory in the name of peace itself. Subsequently the old man took a seat next to Rex. Rex usually sporting a large sage like scroll with a metal mouth plate and a side heavy cloth eye bandage hovering over his face since he lost that eye at a young age during the Sungakure chunnin exams held that same year, 10 years back to be exact. Rex would dip down his metal mask and swig down the drink with no worries not even the slightest cough to be heard. Old man Tsuchi would turn and tap him on the shoulder with his jittering nearly lifeless hand and ask a question. “What is life’s most precious gift, Mr. Stranger?” Rex’s visible eyebrow would quirk but he decided to entertain the man’s words and turn to give him a firm look in the eye. “The next day, m’lord.” Old man Tsuchi would flash a gummy smile seeing as he had no more teeth. And begin to laugh his jaw chattering wildly as he did so. As he passed to walk away from Rex he whispered “You have my blessing boy, don’t slip up. Because life won’t catch you.” Rex would reply with a sly remark. “Neither will replace those teeth of yester year eh old man?” They both would share a good laugh; Rex’s hues looked over to the beautiful black haired daughter before leaving a simple note etched onto a napkin along with the money he owed. “I shall be back soon darling, don’t forget about me.” He slipped it near the edge of the counter and motioned to leave the tavern once he did he was met with an ANBU who had a letter said ANBU placed it into his hand and say. “Hurry up.” Before Rex could even correctly supply a rebuttal the ANBU was gone the letter read. “Hey old friend, I need to call in a favor. Head to this point on the outskirts of Iwa within the hour to help further the training of Dainatsu and Grey. Two promising genin of Iwagakure. I know you won’t let me down. Sincerely Yukan~ Rex would giggle and speak within his mind. “That cheeky bastard thinks I have all the time in the world… Well he is right. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give this a whirl.” Rex would puff into smoke using the Body Flicker Technique and he appeared in the outskirts once two small child like figures came forth he cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled out. “Rex Kamizuru here! Don’t be scared my bee’s won’t hurt you, well im not sure they mate this time of year. That was awkward, well um just good luck?” He laughed at his own stupid greeting not being that great of a child person. “Greetings, so mister Shirogane time to help you with those wires, and..” He peered at the letter within his hand then looked back at Dainatsu both already formally introduced themselves. “Other kid you’re supposed to be working on rock clones, perfect. Looks like we got some fun stuff ahead of us, so to start show me if you can even attempt it without guidance.” Rex would stand there towering over them but he had a calming and almost innocent aura that could be felt radiating off his body, he was curious of to how promising they claimed to be by the Kage himself. Guess he was in for a treat.- |Rex| Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dainatsu stared blankly up at the man for a moment. He was tall and kinda smelled like honey. He was told by the jounin he would be learning rock clones withouut any guidance at first. Giving a thumbs up, he noded "Alright Alright Alright!" He took a few steps backwards from the other two, thinking for a few moments. This jutsu was new to him. He never studied it before or anything like that, but he does remember seeing a genin use it in a past Chuunin Exams. "Heh.." He said, scratching the back of his head. From what he could understand, since this was a more advanced jutsu than the basic Clone Technique, adding in the fact that you need to combine a chakra nature into it. The hands seals for Clone Technique go Ram to Snake to Tiger. While the Rock Clone Technique he did not know. He decided that he would weave four hand seals and try and change the preexisting earth into a clone, taking a guess at what to do. His hands smashed quickly to the seal of the Ram, before turning into the Snake seal, then over to Rat, and finally back it Ram. "Rock Clone Technique!" Dai called into the wind. He would slam his foot down on the ground, sending some pebbles up into the air, but not forming his clones. He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "So, how about those handseals..?" There was the slightest chance Dainatsu could learn this jutsu without the help of Rex-Sensei. ☀ Keruberosu: |Rex| -Rex would look at his clones and chuckle extremely loud he would appear behind him and hook his large muscular right arm around his tiny head. His hand along with a single extended index finger pointed to the sky as he spoke. "The sky is the limit for your potential! You shall Own and make this Rock Clone Jutsu your specality! LETS DO THIS!" Rex's grip would disappear in place of quite the large log and he was then infront of Dainatsu he would then clasp his large hands together and chakra could be seen visibly clumping together in said chakra archway.Then within the next few seconds he slowly made each of the following hand signs.[ Ram → Monkey → Horse → Ram] Once the final seal of ram would fully pulsed and confirmed he bit the edge of his finger slightly then smashed his hand into the plentiful earth that they stood around. "Earth Release: Rock Clones!" Once all the chakra exited his hand and entered the earth 5 clone made of solid stone but having the same look overall as Rex came forth and simply stood their emotionless. Rex would now turn to look Dainatsu straight in the eyes. "Alright so list close, It starts with Ram, shift it to monkey, then its onto horse. Afterwards it ends on Ram again, so make sure to note it starts and ends on the ram seal. Also a good tactic is to flow your chakra into your hands and thinking of your exact figure as if you were staring a mirror. So the imagine can translate into the chakra. Now you try!" Rex would step to the side and wait for his next attempt.- |Rex| Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dai's eyes widened a bit as he felt the jounin's arm wrap around him. He glowed a bit red, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. This Jounin seemed a lot like him, which was cool. The world needed more Dainatsu's in his opinion. As he felt the log hit his back, he jumped a bit, but keeping his attention on Rex. "I'm ready!" His eyes watched Rex's hands, repeating the seals in his mind. He watched as the jounin summoned up five clones of rock, all perfect replicas. "Rad!" He called out. "Watch this! " His hands coated in Earth Release chakra, he quickly weaved the signs Ram to Monkey, to Horse, and back to Ram. " Rock Clone!" He quickly slammed his hands into the ground, watching it shake slightly, summoning up a clone made of pure rock. It was near perfect. The coloration was spot on but, it seems Dainatsu put too much chakra into making a single clone. The clone had a extra leg, two extra arms, and another head. "Gaahhh!" Dainatsu called out, quickly kicking one of the heads off his clone. The Rock clone began to fade back into an earthy color, crumlbling into pieces. "Maybe I can make a mutation one day...but I got to learn this first..." He mumbled under his breath. Dainatsu had a good amount of chakra, but his weakness rested in controling it when it came to learning new jutsus. ☀ kamiomega88: Rex eyed the strange creature that was Dai’s Earth Clone and quirked a brow at the youngster. “Don’t think I’m mocking you kid because jokes tend to relax others but seriously you have some wacky and strange outlooks of yourself, maybe it’s time to change the bathroom mirror?” Smiling at Dai he claps his shoulders and says “Do as I do and remember, center yourself, calm your mind and picture your own self-image when making your Earth Clone and try to get the chakra to mold yourself with the earth in that image.” “Take you time, like the earth you aren’t going to be going anywhere for a while.” He smiles as he steps back and does the hand signs again from Ram to Monkey, to Horse, and back to Ram. As he does this he centers himself going into a horse stance and kneeling from that stance as he palms the ground and creates another Earth Clone of himself deliberately making it slowly so Dai can see how it’s done through another example and if he required another it would be done, as many times as it takes. Stone shifts and mingles with more stone as his Earth Clone finally comes into shape and formed from his mind. Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dainatsu laughed. " Okay Rex-Sensei, I got this. " Now that he saw that by focusing that much chakra made mutations into the clone when he focused on only creating one, that by focusing on making more, he would be able to correctly solve the chakra to clone equation! He stood proudly, running his left hand through he hair before clapping his hand together. "Here I go!" Once more, his hands hurried into the seal of the Ram, before slipping into the Snake Seal, then forming to Horse, and finishing with Ram. In his mind he pictured himself with two other Dainatsu's laughing over some defeated Mist Ninja. His heavily earth release coated palms slapped hard into the ground, stinging a bit. "Rock Clones!" He yelled, while the ground shook. Dai's olive colored eyes shot up, seeing the perfectly made pair of Rock Clones standing there with smirks and crossed arms. He stood straight once more, glancing at each clone, in 'awe' of his work. "Damn, do I always look this good?" he joked. "Thanks Rex-Sensei!" He said, as all three clones bowed to him. The trio of hard heads then took off running back to town. Dainatsu was interested in having a spar with the clones, seeing which one was the strongest! ☀ {GS} Grey, having gotten to the scene first, took note of the presence of Dainatsu and the bees flying around. Well normally bees were a little bit of a nussance and tried to fly in your face because that is bee logic, fly in the face of the big things. But after Rex informed them that the bees were not to be worried about, he looked to Dainatsu, "Expand your horizontals and try things newly right?" One of his phrase slips again, as he normally had when trying to use a turn of phrase. He was learning to use fans today and some wind jutsu. He approached the man called Rex and unfurled his fans, wondering how he was supposed to attempt a jutsu he didn't even know the basics about. "Um sir, all I know is the name of the jutsu, I don't know if I could get the luck of the art but I can't even try the jutsu without the handseals y'know." Grey did have a bit of a point there at least, and his logic could be understandable for most. {GS} Keruberosu: |Rex| -Rex would clap his hands together in a large compression of wind release chakra came forth this blast would blow back Grey’s hair due which he used this to lighten the mood abit, now he spoke with a more cynical and friendly tone. “Alright kiddies, specifically Grey for now! I shall teach you one of the most basic but very very useful Wind Release Techniques. Sickle weasel at the moment for affinity for Wind Release isn’t powerful enough to create the gust of wind just with your own natural power so you’ll need.” Finally releases he brought out his fans and completely unfurled them right in front of him. He began to pick up where his sentence dropped. “Well you obviously ahead of me eh champ? Alrighty so what your going to do is, Take both of the fans you have currently and cock them all the way behind your head and slightly past the ears and then on my Go. Thrust it forward while mixing some chakra at the same time. Just a little tip to help you out feeling the wind through your core and exerting it at the near highest point of kinetic potential before you release it in a burst is a great way to launch the attack with. How would you say? A little more chomp to the bite! For example.” Rex was usually a man who proffered to lead by example even though his laziness in everyday life took away from any possibility of leadership he could have ever claimed. Rex would smirk and flash his signature curved lip smile and he threw both of his arms back horizontally and chakra began to pulsate around the mid bicep and it could be seen visibly flowing upwards into the wrist and once he yelled outwards to the sky the jutsu launched. “Wind Release: Sickle Weasel!!!!!” Then within the next few seconds he created an extremely strong gust of wind and air currents that interloped onto one another mid air and became sharp enough to slash against a random nearby rock nearly dicing it into fine pieces. Afterwards Rex would turn back to look at Grey and he rubbed the back of his head, “I hope you were watching cause it’ll be hard to reproduce that perfect of a sickle weasel even at my level sometimes not every jutsu you do is perfect. So don’t get discouraged. You can do it!” Rex now stood to the side and watched the boy closely in case he made any mistakes he could correct it on the next go around.- |Rex| {GS} Grey was ready to try the jutsu, happy that he was already ahead of the game, though his temporary sensei was a bit of a snarky hardass, and that was something that an up-and-coming genin like himself could get behind. He would need a weapon for now, so he was safe to assume that he was going to need to learn to weave different weapons with his wires, such as the fans he held. But now he needed to try pumping chakra through to his fans and try the jutsu. One with no handesals was one he could get behind. He tried to pump his chakra through his arms and to the fans, positioning the two fans behind his head and angled by the neck like Rex had done. "Sickle Weasel!" He swung his arms upwards, letting loose the chakra but it surrounded himself instead and sent him flying upwards and down onto the ground, with a small thud. "Gah! That hurt. Do you have any other advice for this jutsu Sensei Rex?" {AJ} Keruberosu: |Rex| -Rex would point to his arms make sure to crook like in a diagonal fashion and make sure to exert the most force you have in your body when you go forth to execute the jutsu.- |Rex| {GS} Grey tried one more time to mimic the movement of Rex, doing just as before and swung his arms upwards, "Sickle Weasel!" It was similar to before, but the wind gust stopped a few feet away, the wind calming down outright. "I promise I will get it next time Rex Sensei, I can feel it! It's like they say, 'If at first you lose, keep going'." With one more go, Grey tried once again and performed the jutsu just as before, sending out a violent cutting gust of wind away from his location successfully. {GS}